Light Through The Darkness
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: When She finally opens up the thing she feared most happened, she gets rejected. How do you deal with so much pain added to an already heavy load of sorrow? Lets just say comfort comes in unlikely places and people.[COMPLETE]
1. Stars

For the first time, I'm crying  
  
To the song "Stars" by T.A.T.U  
  
  
  
Written By: Chibi-IceQueen-Anna  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. This is really a new type of fic I'm working on. It's My first true Hao-Anna fic and it is also my first Agast!!! I really Really like this pairing cuz, They are so much a like and they understand what each other has gone through.Sorry if it's a little OOC. Anyway I wanna Dedicate this fic too 3 people they are:  
  
First is: DrakeTheDuelest: Thank you sooo much for always reveiwing and giving me advice for my stories. He also was the one who gave me enough confinece to post this story. For he once said I shouldn't me ashamed to put Hao+Anna stories. and that helped me so much to know you guys wont maul me for this.  
  
Secand: AEA: Omg she was one of my first reveiwers. I can't say how much I owe her. She helped me out when I was sick and she encourges me to keep going when I think about stopping the stories. Also She Helps me when The preps hate me. She is such a greta friend Thanks and huggles ^_^  
  
And Last my newest friend: Keitorin Asthore: Omg I was sooooooooo shocked when she reveiwed my story. I mean she has really cool fics and is such a cool girl. any way a few reveiws and e-mails later We are friends. You totally rock just wanted to let you know.   
  
Anyway lets get going witht the fic:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How did we ever get this far?  
  
You touch my hand and start the car  
  
And for the first time in my life  
  
I'm crying  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain   
  
Pure and utter pain thats what she felt.   
  
Nothing could understand her sarrow at the moment. The person She loves, Loved had not returned her feelings. After trying for so long to tell him what she felt, After trying to get over her fear of being rejectied, only to have it relized and fofilled.  
  
Nothing at All could compare.   
  
//Flash Back//  
  
"I-I Love you, Yoh" the words spilled out like a a cup over filling. Anna immatily looked down afraid to see his face, his reaction. Yoh just looked on with a stunned face not knowing what to say.  
  
Anna finally gained enough courage to look up. Her eyes meet with his and she knew.  
  
She knew he didn't love her. He started to speak "Anna...I...-" She cut him off "It's okay" she said in almost a whisper. "I understand" With that Anna left the room and went to her own. And her tears started to fall. and for the first time in years she cried  
  
//End Flash Back//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Are we in space, Do we belong?  
  
Someplace where no one calls it wrong  
  
And like the stars we burn away   
  
The miles....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anna sat on her Balcony thinking about what had happened.   
  
It had been an hour now. Yoh hadn't gone to see her and she wouldn't go to him. He didn't love her. Nothing she could do would change that. Nothing.  
  
Again Her tears started to stream down her face and glimmered in the moon and star light. Anna made no atempt to wipe them away knowing full well she would just cry again.  
  
It was funny how things work. It was funny how she the ice queen had did what she was trained since she was little not to do, Show feelings. How the one time she did It had hurt her so much that it shoke her very exsitence.  
  
But it didn't matter now. Never again would she let any feeling slip through the icy cold mask of her's. Never For she had expercened the worst pain of all a broken Heart.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am star, you are star. We were ordered to burn down.   
  
Someone gave away, and got The addresses of our meetings.   
  
Roughs on the eyes, And nobody will find.   
  
The voices will slip, And the ice will crush.   
  
And it nobody's without key, And crave in the bed   
  
And it is time to turn off, And they are on the back.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the hours slowly slipped away, Anna remained out in the cold winter not feeling the cold.   
  
Numb............  
  
Thats what she was Numb. Nothing could penatrate her now. She would not allow it. The cold winter brezee hit her skin like stabing knives but she didn't feel it this was her element. Ice, cold, frozen.  
  
Anna looked down of the balcony she saw the white snow glisaning like a diamenad in a pile on coal. The distance from her balcony to the ground was about 6 feet.  
  
She suddenly thought of jumping into the snow. Not to hurt herself though she would not get hurt. But too feel something colder than her self for once.  
  
Anna stood at the edge and stuck her hands out, closed her eyes and jumped. The cold Air whipped in her face takeing her breath away.   
  
Luckily for her Two strong arms Caught her in mid fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Smile, unleash, curtain the mirrors,   
  
tear up and say, dead, dead Lock or become nothing.   
  
And the hand doesn't tremble. Everything right with my hand   
  
May avenge on the taxi and (you) suck.   
  
But forgive, never. Never ask me for it.   
  
OK, OK I found the revenge   
  
Powder-everything I have Multiply by 6   
  
Don't call me, don't call me I am tired, I am tired   
  
I don't want you, I'm not sure....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anna looked up to find the deep brown eyes of no other than Asakura Hao.  
  
And for a few minutes there eyes meet. Both searching for something but exactly knowing what, just knowing that they each shared simalur pain.  
  
Anna winced as she felt his gloved hand cup her cold cheek. It didn't flinch at the icyness, he just let the warm-ness from him go into her. Just what she needed. She sighed and didn't refuse his hand but let it stay.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked in a gentle-ness you wouldn't expect from a guy who has "Destroyer" tacked on to the end of his name. Anna Again put on her Icy Itako mask. She pulled away. "Nothing" was her only responce. Anna begain to walk away But a firm, yet gentle grip on her shoulder prevented her from doing so.  
  
Anna turned around in a rush "What do you want?!" She demanded Finally breaking the silence. He just stared at her his brown eyes doing all the talking. She let down her defences slightly. Letting her Mind Answer for her "No-Nothing"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How did we ever get this far?  
  
It shouldn't have to be this hard  
  
Now for the first time in my life  
  
I'm flying  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anna could feel the tears welling up in here eyes again, Threating to fall.   
  
'I won't let them.'  
  
Hao knew better though. "Anna your eyes are red? Have you been crying?" With this comment he un-gloved his hand and ran it gentely across her eyes.  
  
Anna pushed his hand away, Not wanting to expect help. "No leave me alone. Now" Her tone held adthority, that few ever disobayed. Of course Hao didn't answer to anybody but himself so he ignored this last comment. of her's "Your lieing"  
  
Anna froze. 'How did he know?' She turned around to face him. " What use would I have for Lieing?" she asked trying not to let her voise shake,But he could tell she was upset, despite her confident tolne.  
  
"Your lieing Anna I can tell. everything about you right now says your in deep pain." He said Now takeing her Hand into his own. "Whats it to you" she spat back 'Just leave Leave now'   
  
"it is a simple fact that I am Interested." He said Anna Wasn't in the mood of argueing with him she had just had her heart ripped into shreds, it was definatly not the time.  
  
"Please Just go" she said in pracictly a whisper. "Please..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can we escape this cruel world?  
  
And find a place where we're unheard.   
  
Is it enough to keep inside   
  
My sarrow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please,.... Please just go..." She looked back at him her eyes now at the brink off tears.   
  
"Anna Tell me whats wrong and I'll leave." He gave her a look that said he would be truthful to his word.  
  
"No" With that Anna begain to walk back to her balcony and climbed up. "No You don't" Hao took her from climbing and brought her back to the ground.  
  
This enfuriated Anna. "What's Your problem?!?!? Dont you understand!!!! I don't want to tell you!!!! There was too much emotion for Anna to handle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Are we in love?   
  
Do we deserve  
  
To bear the shame of this whole world?  
  
And like the night we camouflage....denial  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sank to her knees already in tear. "I dont wanna tell you..." She cried between sobs.   
  
Hao came over to her pulled her to him, and let her cry. "Shhhh It's okay now" "No it's not" she sobed. "Whats not alright Anna?" he asked leting her head rest on his chest. She looked up at him and begain to sob again it was the same eyes to her. She knew they were to diffrent people, but they were the same eyes, as Yoh's.  
  
She looked down trying to make the smal pools of water in her eyes stop flowing. "I-I-I told Yoh That I..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. It was already to much as it was. Luckly Hao understood what was wrong and desided not to think more of it.  
  
"I see,....Well speck no more of it I understand you just cry." He said slowly rubbing her back as one would do to a child in atempt to calm her and her tears.  
  
"Really?" she looked up again Hao nodded. "Just cry Koibito, Let it all out." Hao said this as she she cried even more. He placed a little kiss on her head "Just cry, Just cry." He knew not why she had finally deside to let out her pain, In front of him espcilly in front of him. Maybe from bottled up pain, or maybe from what she had been through just an hour ago. I didn't matter though All that mattered that she was there with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
How did we ever get this far?  
  
You touch my hand and start the car  
  
And for the first time in my life  
  
I'm crying  
  
Owaru.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow that was really intresting to write to write the characters from a really diffrent angle. If it is a little OOC then sorry I tried my best to think of how Anna would react to this sitionation. Well thanks for reading I hope you like it.  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
---Anna 


	2. Show me Love

Show me love   
  
  
  
This was an accident, not the kind were sirens sound,   
  
Never even noticed were suddenly crumbling.   
  
Tell me how you've never, felt delicate or innocent,   
  
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense.   
  
  
  
Accident.   
  
It was an Accident, It never should have happened.   
  
None of this.   
  
It's funny how fate mocks those around it. It gives you something then takes it away. Just like that, no warnings or anything just the realization that life is crumbling around you.   
  
All this because I never really felt before. I guess what they say is true, "ignorance is bliss," why do I think this because he is perfectly fine. My pain seems to escape him. Probely because I'm usually the strong one, the one who can handle anything, the one who had her heart shattered the one time she opened it enough to some emotion to through.   
  
Could fate really be so cruel? Duh I thought we had already established that fact. Even now I can't understand myself for opening up. I knew this would happen that's why I avoided it. but.....   
  
But now.....   
  
I think I've finally done the biggest mistake of my life, even bigger than falling in love for a first time. Now you know it's horrible if it's worse than being dumped by your own fiancee   
  
My biggest mistake....   
  
Falling in love with him   
  
Him being Asakura Hao.......   
  
  
  
Tell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down.   
  
Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,   
  
Staring at your photograph everything now in the past   
  
Never felt so lonely I wish that you could show me love.   
  
  
  
I'm crazy.   
  
I know it now.   
  
How could any one fall in love with a pyromaniac who has killed so many innocent people? Pweesh I don't know. I'll probely never understand it. I think that's for the better.   
  
Why?   
  
Why don't I just stop loving him Why can't I understand even my own reasons for loving him?   
  
How in the world did this happen? I never asked for it. It was unwanted, Ohhhh you have no idea how much it was unwanted.   
  
What in the world possessed me to love him of all people? What could have been so horrible that made me turn to Hao the destroyer for help? What messed with my mind that day, so much as too even consider His comfort?   
  
I've felt these questions go through my head so many times now, and I only have one answer.   
  
My heart.   
  
My damn heart.... Calls for Him.   
  
It wants Asakura Hao.   
  
Goddammit....... that sounds gross. But it's true.   
  
  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Till you open the door  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Till I'm up off the floor.   
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Till its inside my pores  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Show me Love, Till I'm screaming for more   
  
  
  
I think I've figured out when I realized I have feelings for the pompous Jackass. It was at the beginning of all this madness.   
  
Flashback  
  
She sank to her knees already in tear. "I don't wanna tell you..." She cried between sobs.   
  
Hao came over to her pulled her to him, and let her cry. "Shhhh It's okay now" "No it's not" she sobbed. "What's not all right Anna?" he asked letting her head rest on his chest. She looked up at him and began to sob again it was the same eyes to her. She knew they were to different people, but they were the same eyes, as Yoh's.   
  
She looked down trying to make the small pools of water in her eyes stop flowing. "I-I-I told Yoh That I..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. It was already to much as it was. Luckily Hao understood what was wrong and decided not to think more of it.   
  
"I see,....Well speck no more of it I understand you just cry." He said slowly rubbing her back as one would do to a child in attempt to calm her and her tears. Anna felt something tug at her heart 'just cry? What does he mean what is this feeling?'   
  
"Really?" she looked up again Hao nodded. "Just cry Koibito, Let it all out." Hao said this as she cried even more. He placed a little kiss on her head "Just cry" 'Just cry? I-I've never been allowed to cry.' Anna felt her arms go around his body and hugged him even tighter. 'Maybe just this once, I'll let it all out'   
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
Random acts of mindlessness, common place occurrences,  
  
Chances of surprises, another state of consciousness'   
  
Tell me nothing ever comes lashing out or breaking down  
  
Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,   
  
  
  
I never thought that By letting him help me I would fall in love with Hao. Ewww it just sounds weird doesn't it?   
  
I will never get used to the fact that out of all people on this earth, universe, and galaxy, He was there. Of all people I mean I would have been better off if some random fangirl found me and sold me on e-bay.   
  
God Hao Asakura of all people?!?!?! I hate him. I hate him I hate him, He should drop dead. i can't belive him! I once told myself I would never and could never allow myself to fall in love with some one like him. I didn't even want to fall in love.   
  
Damn Asakuras....  
  
What is it about them anyways? first yoh and now his pyshco twin. Am I cursed with this family? I bet. I hate myself for loveing him. I HATE him.  
  
But........   
  
At the same time I miss him. his arms are warm I don even worry about the rest of the world....   
  
Ewwwwwwww!!!! I did not just say that?!?!?! Gross I need to go for a walk and forget about this...'   
  
  
  
Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent,  
  
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense,  
  
You play games I play tricks, girls and boys but you're the one,  
  
Like a game of pick up sticks played by fricken lunatics.  
  
  
  
Anna left her balcony, and walked down stairs. There was no one in the house. "Yoh's probely at the midgets house now" there was a Fair amount of silence in the room. everything was still. Anna sighed and grabbed her long pull over jacket and headed outside. The night air was brisk againest her skin. the stars above her head shone brighter with each passing secand.  
  
Since it was such a beautiful night, if you didn't mind the low low LOW tempatures that is, Anna desided to take her walk through the forest instead of to the park.  
  
It was pleasently dark ing the woods, but her eyes adjusted to the dark quickly. Anna closed her eyes and let the wind brush through her dirty blonde hair. she listened to the slight Howls of the trees. Her spiritual sight suddenly kicked in.  
  
Anna let out a small gasp.Her spiritual sight had been locked up since...Since she was ten. Ewhen she first meet Yoh. He must of somehow locked it away. She prayed it would never come back. When she had her sight she always heard what other had thoughts. When she was in pre-school she was playing with a boy in the sand box and pick up his thoughts. She didn't even notice he wasn't talking. Her spiritual sight was the reason her family found out she could see ghosts. Anna prayed it would never come back but it had.  
  
Anna felt peoples thoughts fill her head. it was too much the pain was excusateing. Anna dropped to her knees. and blacked out.  
  
  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, give me all that I want.  
  
Show me Love, Show me Love, till im screaming for more   
  



	3. Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us  
  
  
  
Starting from here, let's make a promise  
  
You and me, let's just be honest  
  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
  
Even the night that falls all around us  
  
  
  
(And what fic of mine would be complete without a Chibi Flash back?)  
  
_Flashback  
  
"She's just a normal Child!" this came from Anna's Mother. The 5 year old hid behind her mothers legs. 'The where talking about her again  
  
"Normal Children Dont read others minds!" An angrey mother was again agureing with Anna's. This was the thrid time this week. Young anna held back tears.   
  
"It's not her fault!! She can't control it she's only a child!!" Anna knew it was her spiritual sight. 'I sowwy' she thought  
  
the mother got an angrey look on her face. Anna suddenly stepped up "Dat wasn't bewwy nice" her voise was quivering. "What!!" the woman spat back. "You's called me a monster." If possible the lady got madder. "I most certainly did not!!!" "Yes you did I heard your thoughts, You called me a demonic monster. Dat was really mean"   
  
Anna's mother looked at her daughter in Awe "See I told you she's unsafe to the rest of us!!!" "Kaa-san is she wight?" Anna asked looking up at her mother. She just smiled and pick up her child. She turned to the woman "We'll finish this later"....  
  
  
  
_Soon there'll be laughter and voices  
  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
  
_   
  
"We can't keep her here, She'll be in danger!!!" "But if we leave then the samething wil happen only in a diffrent place!!!" This was Anna's parent agrueing about her future. As if leaveing one city would stop the voises and spirits  
  
Anna heard all of this from her room. The child loocked at herself in the mirror. Two blonde pigtails, Big brown eyes. She looked normal enough 'Why do I have to har peoples thoughts? Why can't I be normal?" she asked herself. Anna silently went down stares to hear her parents.   
  
"If we leave she will ahve a better chance of people not knowing about her powers" "Yes but if they find out what do we do then? Do we keep moveing until everyone knows? that is no way for a child to live. We cant put her through that!!!" anna's father sat down rubbing his head   
  
Anna cought a fleating thought in his head. Tears imedatiatly swelled in her eyes as she ran into her room and dove on the bed until she cryed her self to sleep but her fathers thought kept ringing in her head, 'She'll be a misfit for ehr whole life'....  
  
End Flashback  
_  
  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
  
  
Anna first heared the crackling of a fire (A/N: hum...wonder where she could be....)   
  
Her eyes would not open yet. She was too weak. anna let her thoughts collect. 'What happened?'she thought 'My guess would be you blacked out?' came a voise inside her head 'What the- i must be picking up soemones thoughts' 'On the conteray My dear Anna, I am picking up your thoughts' Anna forced her self to open her eyes. there was only one person with that cocky additude   
  
"H-" her voise would not work despite her tries. 'Dont strain yourself you obvously can't speak' again came from her mind 'Hao?' She thought very confused 'The one and only' Anna rolled her eyes she could imgaine the smirk on his face 'Where are you?' She asked again in her mind 'Well I would think that since you were the one who was uncousis in the forest, I would be asking you these questions but if you must know I am in your mind, But I soppose you want to know where as where I am situated?' 'Yes....' 'If you would kindly look up' 'Huh' Anna did as he requested she would have shriked but her voise would not allow her to do so.  
  
  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple  
  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
  
We'll rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
  
  
  
What are you trying to do kill me? And why am I on your lap?' She practiculy screamed in her thoughts 'Calm down, Well If you must know I found you in the forest unconcuis, if you want I can just put you back there?' Anna sent him a death glare 'He just smirked 'Danm him' 'You know I heard that' 'Shut up' Anna was fed up.  
  
'Thats wonderful. If you don't mind i will be leaveing now thank you for finding me, And good bye' Anna got up and began to walk away. Whena strong hold on her hand stopped her.  
  
She gave him a look that screamed 'let me go or die' "stay" Anan quirked an Eyebrow 'Why she asked throught her thoughts 'you know I have spirital site as well?' Anna looked at him questionly 'Duh I'm talking to you throught this danm sight.' 'WELL, I happened to hear your earlier thoughts' 'What thoughts,....? oh my- How dare you' Anna went to slap him but he cought her hand in mid slap.  
  
Hao smirked as he brought her closer, "I found them quite interesting" Anna didn't fight away what was coming next 'I hate you' Hao was now only an inch from her lips. "No you don't" She smiled 'So?'  
  
For once somthing seemed right to Anna. Everything was perfect. Above head a shoting star pasted.....   
  
  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple  
  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
  
We'll rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
  
  
  
Owari....  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone i hope you enjoyed this fic. It was really cool to write. I really needed a breck from all the YohAnna's out there. Not that I dont like YohAnna stories I'm just tired of reading them. Carman is probl;ey going to kill me for this story but oh well.   
  
please Reveiw. Ja,  
  
---Anna 


End file.
